Black Angels
by ShinseiShi
Summary: Minha primeira fanfic.O que mais eu posso dizer...Eh aquela tradicional historia de um monte garotas com apenas um garoto no meio,ai dah aquela confusao... [not yaoi]Capitulo 13 on line.Tentei fazer um terror mas nao deu...
1. Chapter 1

Bem,antes de tudo,eu gostaria de me apresentar:

Meu nome é Brunnekinhachan e sou a escritora desta fanfic.

Tala:Só podia ser...

Talinha!

Tala:Não,não!Solta-me!

Tah,ficou um pouco ruim o titulo,é o nome da equipe da Thisbet,tava sem criatividade,se alguém tiver alguma idéia,me avise,ela será bem vinda.

Neste primeiro capitulo eu vou botar somente as descrições

Das personagens que eu criei,as principais,tah?Inscrições estão abertas para mais algumas.

Tala!Tu ta roxo!

Tala:nnnff,nnn!eu preciso respirar!

Nome:Yulia Misuki

Idade:16 anos.

Nacionalidade:Russa

Fera-Bit:Yue (uma espécie de ninfa do gelo)

Personalidade:Um pouco teimosa,orgulhosa,vaidosa,adora as amigas dela,teimosa,nem um pouco tímida,totalmente sem vergonha na cara,adora novos desafios,e também é teimosa.

Animal de estimação:Ela tem uma tartaruga(a Tama,eu tirei isto do Love Hina)ela é de todo mundo,só não se da bem com o Tala e com o Kai.

Quem é que se da bem com o Tala e com o Kai?

Tala:Eu ouvi isso.

Kai:...(acho que dormiu)

Nome:Thisbet

Idade:17 anos

Nacionalidade:Egípcia

Fera-Bit:Ra

Personalidade:Calma (ate d+),tranqüila,só vai para a ignorância em casos extremos,sempre vê o lado positivo das coisas,ate mesmo se esta sendo massacrada em um luta.

Ela é a treinadora da equipe Black Angels,q representa o Egito.Ela é uma treinadora que não sabe quase nada de beyblade¬¬.

Bem,eu descrevi as principais,elas são amigas,só que um montou uma equipe no Egito,e outra na Rússia,adivinha em qual equipe a Yulia vai ficar..?.É você mesmo Tala, não adianta fazer esta cara!

Onegaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!Reviews!Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

He,já que eu sou uma baka,eu escrevi tão rápido o capitulo anterior que eu esqueci de dizer,se você quiser participar,bote como é a sua aparência,qual é a sua fera-bit,a aparência dela,qual o personagem que você mais gosta,e em qual equipe você quer ficar,na da thisbet,Os Black Angels,ou a nova equipe do Tala,os Night Angels (eu adoro anjos!) Dica,se você gosta do Kai,é melhor ficar nos Black.

E por falar em Kai...Tala,acorda ele.

Tala pega um saco cheio de ar e estoura.

Kai:O que!Onde?Quando!O mundo vai acabar!

Tala:¬¬U

É melhor ninguém ficar com ele pq seria uma injustiça,pq eu sei q 96da população mundial gosta dele,ai não vai dar certo.E para de fazer essa cara de alivio pq você vai sofrer muito ainda...

Kai:O.OU

Por enquanto é só,ate e por favor,Reviews!Oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Inscricoes encerradas!

Bem depois de tanto tempo,eu declaro inscrições encerradas!Eu achei que ia demorar mais,sabe?

Ketz:Tipo...Um século?

Quase,eu achei que demoraria 2 séculos.

Muita gente se inscreveu...acho que todo o site...

Riscky: ¬¬U Não exagera.

E como eu estava escrevendo antes de ser interrompida,teve um superlotamento de gente que queria ficar nos Black,eu sabia que isso ia acontecer...

Ling:nos vamos ficar em equipes separadas então?

Não,se aperta tudo mundo cabe lá.Ate por que vocês iam ficar muito brabas comigo se eu separar vocês do Kai.Ahh,(solto um suspiro de indignação) Só pode ser a convivência com o Tyson,só pode!Mas eu tenho um jeito de acordar ele...GENTE!OLHA AQUI!KAI HIWATARI,TODINHO PARA VOCÊS!

Um bando de meninas histéricas vem correndo e me atropelam.

ISSO NÃO É A FIC DA KNUCKLESGIRL PARA FICAR ESMAGANDO A ESCRITORA!

Garota1:Tah,cadê ele?

Acalma-se,Littledark,ele ta ali.

Garotas:Ahhhhh!-e vão para cima dele

Kai (finalmente acordando):AAAAAhhhhh!NÃO!VOCÊS DE NOVO NÃO!ISSO JÁ É PERSEGUIÇÃO!

Xia-thebladergirl:Kai,não adianta fugir,nos vamos estar onde você estiver!

Nicky-chan:É,como a Littledark disse,é sagrado aonde você vai,não é assim...como é mesmo?

Littledark:O chão que ele pisa é sagrado,Nicky.

Nicky-chan:Valeu,agora...

Todas:MONTINHO NO KAI!-não precisa nem disser o que aconteceu,neh?

Voltando a nossa fic...Já que a Xia-thebladergirl (posso te chamar só de Xia?)não agüentava mais esperar,no próximo capitulo vai começar a fic!

---

Equipes:

Night Angels:

-Tala Ivanov

-Yulia--Euzinha

-Zoe--Nickychan (ela me pediu lá no colégio)

-Riscky--Erikitachan

-Alex--FireKai

-Mirrage--Hakubi Washu

---

Black Angels:

-Thisbet--Também é minha personagem

-Ketz--Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari

-Anina Bazhedief--littledark

- Ling Akimoto--xia-thebladergirl

- Clea Hiwatari--xonikax Hiwatari  
-Kai Hiwatari

---

Se não gostaram do resultado final,é só me avisar,tah?De preferência antes de eu postar o capitulo 04 ta?Mas se for depois tudo bem,eu faço tudo de novo já que eu sou uma desocupada mesmo...eu tenho tempo de sobra...

Tala:Nossa,como fala...

Tala!tu não tinha aparecido ainda!

Tala:É que quando fizeram montinho no Kai,ninguém notou

que tinham me levado junto.

Nicky-chan:Foi mal.maninho!


	4. Finalmente comecou!

**Capitulo 04(Ou 1,já que começa agora a Historia.)**

**--No Egito...**

**Uma garota tentava atravessar uma tempestade de areia no meio do deserto.Ela vestia uma longa capa marrom,que tapava o rosto deixando só os olhos de fora,que tinham uma tonalidade meio amarelada.**

**Depois de um tempo ela avista uma cidadezinha. A tempestade já havia acalmado um pouco.**

**Pessoa1:Ola,Thisbet!-disse uma pessoa quando ela chegou.**

**--"Ola,meu nome é Thisbet e moro aqui nesta cidadezinha no Egito,venho do Cairo,trazendo uma novidade que acho que todos lá em casa vão adorar."**

**Thisbet fez um sinal com a cabeça cumprimentando.**

**Ela começou a andar mais rápido pelas pessoas que estavam no pequeno mercado,ate chegar a uma casa grande,simples mas grande.**

"**Eu moro aqui nesta casa com minhas melhores amigas,Ketz,Ling,Anina e Clea.Elas têm personalidades um tanto distintas,mas acho que é isso que nos faz uma equipe unida!Cada uma tem uma qualidade e um defeito,e nos respeitamos isso."**

**De repente,quando Thisbet ia entrar em casa,ela houve um grito:**

**Grito:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

"**Quero disser,quase sempre."**

**Thisbet:O que aconteceu?**

**Garota1:Thisbet,já voltou?-Uma garota com olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda, com longos cabelos negros encaracolados veio de um cômodo ao ouvir a voz da Thisbet.**

**Thsibet:Sim, o que aconteceu aqui,Anina? **

**Anina:Eu ia ver isso agora mesmo,mas devem ser as garotas...**

**Elas sobem as escadas e vem que a porta do banheiro esta no chão,e uma garota de cabelo preto,com franja,e com olhos azuis meia-noite,esta no lado olhando assustada para a porta.**

**Anina:Ling,quem vez isto?**

**Ling olha para elas e aponta para a onde a porta deveria estar.**

**Ling:A Ketz...**

**Elas olham para dentro do banheiro,e vem uma garota sentada no chão,com a face escondida,tinha cabelos castanhos,cacheados no final.**

**Thisbet:Ketz,o que aconteceu...?**

**A garota começa a chorar desesperadamente.**

**Anina:Calma,calma,-se ajoelhando no lado dela- não pode ser tão ruim...**

**Ketz:Não pode?NÃO PODE?-esse ultimo berro quase quebrou todos os vidros da casa.**

**Todos:O,OU**

**Thisbet:Mas o que pode ser tão ruim,assim?**

**Voz:Ela ta assim só porque achou um fio cabelo branco.-uma voz atrás delas.Elas se viram e vêm uma garota com cabelo azul acinzentado e cacheado no final,com olhos numa tonalidade vermelhos sangues.**

**Ling:Foi por causa disto mesmo,Clea?**

**Clea:É...**

**--Inicio Flash Back--**

**Clea vai tranqüilamente para o banheiro para tomar o seu banho,quanto vê que Ketz, estava olhando para o espelho como se tivesse visto um fantasma.**

**Clea:Ket,tudo bem com...-Ketz a empurra,e fecha a porta com toda a forca e este é o motivo dela estar no chão.**

**Clea:Por que você...?**

**Ketz:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!UM CABELO BRANCO!EU ACHEI UM CABELO BRANCO!**

**Clea:E isso é motivo para descontar na coitada da porta?**

**--Fim Flash Back--**

**Todos:..U**

**Anina:É só por isso que você...**

**Ketz:Isso é o Apocalipse!**

**Thisbet:Quando você se recuperar,eu conto a novidade... **

**Ketz:Novidade?Que novidade...?**

**Thisbet:TODO MUNDO LÁ PRA BAIXO!**

**Ling:Não precisa gritar,todas estamos aqui.**

"**E o dia é praticamente assim..."**

**--**

**Quase ao mesmo tempo, na Rússia...**

**Uma garota tentava atravessar uma tempestade de neve (­¬¬) ,ela tinha cabelo laranja,e olhos azuis claros.**

"**Ai,que frio...Ah,oi!Meu nome é Yulia Misuki, eu moro aqui,em Moscou,ai com odeio este lugar.Estou voltando de uma certa abadia...fui falar com um certo amigo...".**

**Ela vê uma grande mansão,bem chique.**

"**Ah,essa é a minha modesta casa.Ela não me traz boas lembranças.Por que meu pai morreu aqui.Eu moro com meus amigos:Mirrage,Alex,Riscky e Zoe"**

**Ela entra na casa,que estava quentinha,e começou a jogar seu casaco,sua manta,sua toca tudo no chão.**

**Governanta:Seja Bem-Vinda,Senhorita Misuki.-Pegando as coisas do chão.**

"**Essa é a governanta da minha família.É a única criada que ainda esta aqui em casa.Se você a despedir,ela tem um ataque cardíaco."**

**Yulia:Você ainda esta aqui,Margaret?(Ui,olha o nome)-Devia estar em casa.**

**Margaret:Não iria embora antes de minha senhora voltar.**

**Yulia:Pode ir agora então e não precisa vir mais,ate parar de nevar tanto.**

**Margaret:Sim muito obrigada,mas eu queria falar sobre o jantar..**

**Yulia:Hoje é o dia da Zoe,então tem que falar com ela.**

**Voz2:O problema é que não tem comida.**

**Uma garota com longos cabelos azuis com algumas mechas pretas com olhos pretos vinha descendo a grande escada.**

**Governanta:Era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer,senhorita Zoe.**

**Yulia:Hã...Nada?Nadinha,Zoe?**

**Zoe fez que não com a cabeça.**

**Yulia:Tah,então pede pizza enquanto eu vou chamando os outros.**

**Zoe:Eu peço o que?-pegando o telefone**

**Yulia:O de sempre!-subindo as escadas correndo.**

**Zoe:Tah,ah,alô?Oi Michael,é a Zoe!Bem,eu quero uma pizza de calabresa,uma de strogonoff,uma de 4 queijos...**

"**Essa casa tem mais ou menos uns 16 quartos,5 salas,1 salão de festas,18 banheiros,2 cozinhas.Em alguns cômodos que eu nem entrei.Às vezes eu mesma me perco aqui.Todos ficam em quartos no mesmo corretor para não se perder"**

**Ela chega em um quarto aonde tem uma plaqueta escrita: "Quarto da Mirrage".Dava para ouvir um som calmo de violino.Yulia bate na porta e nesse momento o som de violino para.**

**Voz3(de dentro do quarto):Sim?**

**Yulia abre a porta do quarto.**

**Uma garota com cabelos loiros bem claros e longos,encaracolado mais ou menos nos quadris,e olhos castanhos claros estava segurando um violino e estava sentada em uma poltrona no lado da janela.**

**Yulia:Reunião,lá em baixo,Mirrage.**

**Mirrage:Estou indo.**

**Yulia vai para o próximo quarto onde não esta escrito nada na porta.Ela bate mas ninguém atente.Ela abre a porta e encontra um garoto com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes lendo um livro e ouvindo musica em um Disckman em cima da cama.**

**Garoto1:Ah,Yulia!-Tirando o fone do ouvido- Tudo bem?**

**Yulia:Tudo ótimo,Alex.Reunião lá em baixo.**

**Ela passou por um quarto que estava vazio,que era o da Zoe,e o próximo estava escrito: "Não entre", "Cai Fora!" ,"Uma maldição maléfica ira cair sobre suas cabeças!"e"Você vai ter uma morte dolorosa".Estava tocando uma musica muito alta lá dentro,que era mais ou menos assim...**

**What's the worst that I can say?**

**Things are better if I stay **

**So long and goodnight **

**So long and goodnight **

**Yulia:Riscky!RISCKY!ABRE AGORA!-Yulia tenta abrir a porta mas ela estava trancada.**

**Yulia:KAOLLA!**

**Neste exato momento a musica para de tocar,uma garotinha com cabelos verdes curtos aparece na porta e puxa Yulia para dentro do quarto.**

**Garotinha:Nunca fale o meu nome em publico!**

**Yulia:Por que?Teu nome ta sujo na ficha da policia?**

**Garotinha:Claro que não!Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Riscky.Kaolla é horrível.e...Ah,Tama-chan!**

**Uma tartaruga vem voando (?)-Quem já leu ou viu Love Hina vai entender -e pousa no ombro de Riscky.**

**Yulia:Oi Tamago.-fazendo carinho na cabeça da tartaruga.-Riscky,vamos lá para baixo,vem.**

**Tama-chan:Mew- É,ela fala Mew. ..U**

**Quanto elas desceram as escadas,Alex e Mirrage já estavam no hall,esperando a Zoe terminar de pedir as Pizzas.**

**Zoe:...Uma extragrande de alho com cebola,uma media de peperone...E acho que só.Ótimo,beijo! **

**Eles foram para a Sala de vistas e sentaram,no chão.**

**Yulia:Bem,eu...**

**Zoe:A onde você estava?**

**Yulia:Era o que eu ia dizer se você não tivesse me interrompido.Eu fui falar-Continuou ela sem se importar com o olhar da Zoe- com o Tala...**

**Riscky:De novo?**

**Yulia:...de novo.**

**Mirrage:Mas ele já disse que não quer entrar na nossa equipe,por que ele já tem uma.**

**Yulia:Ele tinha uma equipe,Mirrage,ele tinha...**

**Alex:como assim,ele tinha?**

**Yulia:Bem,o Iam sumiu- ninguém desconfiou que ela deu um sumiço nele-o Spencer também sumiu- nessa hora,Yulia,Zoe e Riscky trocaram olhares**

**Alex:Mas isso não quer dizer que ele venha para cá.**

**Yulia:Não sei,na conversa que eu tive com ele hoje ele estava meio indeciso...**

**Mirrage:Mas,é necessário ele estar na nossa equipe?**

**Yulia:Acho que deveríamos ter alguém na nossa equipe que já**

**tenha participado de um campeonato mundial,e o Tala já participou duas vezes.**

**Tama-chan:Mew- Algo como"E você acha ele bonito também"**

**Zoe:Duvido que ele venha para cá.Aposto minha Beyblade que ele nunca vai apertar aquela campainha-e aponta para a porta-e entrar aqui.**

**Ela nem terminou de falar que a campainha tocou.**

**Yulia:Aposta aceita,Zoe.**

**Zoe:Ah deve ser as Pizzas.**

**Riscky:Eu vou lá.-Ela chega e abre a porta- Hã,Zoe?Vai preparando a Beyblade.**

Aêêêêê!

Esse capitulo ficou meio comprido,e eu demorei para publicar ele porque eu to fazendo a minha outra fica com a Nicky-chan(O Segredo do Yin-Yang),e porque eu não entendi muito bem a matéria Química e estudei um pouco mais,não adiantou nada.Eu estou pensando em botar ou o Bryan ou o Hiro na Fic,o que vocês acham?A Erikita-chan ta me pedindo que o Hiro seja o treinador dos Night Angels,mas eu não sei se eu boto ele.Me mandem reviews dizendo o que vocês acham!

Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeee! Mais um capitulo...esse demorou um pouco mas...

Becca-chan:Aee!Pessoas!

C-como você chegou aqui?Como você passou pelos seguranças?

Becca-chan:Usando aquela super técnica de caratê que o Ray me ensinou!

O Ray ta te dando aula de caratê?Eu to frita...

Tah voltando ao assunto principal,eu queria dar um aviso a Littledark...

Becca-chan:Me dá esse papel,deixa que eu leio!

Hei!A fic é minha e eu leio o que tah no papel!

Becca-chan:Bem me deixa ver... "Littledark,você poderia fazer o favor de me dizer qual é o nome e a aparência da Fera-bit da Anina..." E mais um monte de bobagens ...hei,o que é isso?Uma declaração de amor?

N-não,quero dizer,sim...

--

**Capitulo 05(ou 2)**

**No Egito...(sabe que eu não agüento mais ficar "No Egito...Na Rússia..."!)**

**Todas as garotas se sentaram na sala,algumas no chão e outras nos pufes,mas Thisbet ficou no meio.**

**Ling:Ai Thisbet fala logo!**

**Clea:Fala que eu to quase morrendo de curiosidade!**

**Thisbet faz uma cara de que alguém morreu e segurando o choro falou:**

**Thisbet:Eu sinto informar que...CONSEGUIMOS!ESTAMOS NAS CLASSIFICATÓRIAS DO CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL!**

**Todas as garotas (pulando e jogando as almofadas para cima) AAAAHHHHH!**

**Ling:CONSEGUIMOS!-abraçada na Anina.**

**Thisbet:QUEM É A MELHOR!**

**Todas levantando as mãos:Eu!**

**Thisbet:QUEM VAI SE TORNAR A CAMPEÃ MUNDIAL!**

**Todas:EU!**

**Thisbet:QUEM VAI FAZER O JANTAR HOJE!**

**Anina/Clea:EU!**

**Ling:Valeu por se oferecerem.**

**Ketz:É,muito obrigado,eu quero macarrão.**

**Clea:Isso...isso não vale!**

**-**

**Clea:Ai,mas que porre!-ela estava no mercado junto com Anina.Elas foram comprar algumas coisas para o jantar.**

**Anina:Mas já estamos voltando,e não esta tão pesado assim...**

**Clea:Não é disso que eu estou falando,é daquilo.-E aponta para um grupo de garotos que estavam jogando Beyblade.**

**Garoto1:Ah não!Minha beyblade!-olhando para a beyblade (ou o que sobrou dela) no chão.**

**Clea:Eu sou nova por aqui mas já notei que esse tal de Rurik tah sempre ai jogando beyblade só que em fez de lutar contra alguém do tamanho dele ele joga contra os amadores e é lógico que ganha.**

**Anina:Mas aqui é uma região muito pobre,e para essas crianças terem conseguido as beyblades eles devem ter lutado muito.**

**Clea:Esse cara é um covarde eu vou lá.-e sai jogando as sacolas para a Anina.**

**Clea:Hei,você!**

**Rurik?**

**Rurik era bonito de certo modo (Becca-chan:DE CERTO MODO?ELE É LINDO!**

**Para de se meter!Bem,continuando...)**

**Ele tinha olhos amarelos,com pupilas iguais a de um gato,tinha cabelos compridos de uma cor verde/turquesa,era alto e vestia uma capa igual a da Thisbet.**

**Clea:Porque você não luta com alguém do seu tamanho?**

**Rurik:Olha,eu lutaria se tivesse alguém aqui com esse nível.**

**Clea:Tah vendo ela !**

**Rurik:Esta me desfiando,garota insolente!**

**Clea:Ainda bem que entendeu ô cabeça de samambaia!**

**Rurik:Grrr...**

**Os dois se preparam,a Clea pega a sua Chirui.**

**Rurik:3...**

**Clea:2...**

**Anina:1...**

**Todos:Let it rip!**

**Clea:Eu vou acabar com essa luta,AGORA!CHIRUI!**

**Rurik:Grr...Ceres!**

**Clea consegue se desfiar do ataque de Rurik esse prepara para atacar.**

**Clea:Acaba com ele!Mare Liberum...**

**Anina:Clea!O Kai!**

**Clea se vira procurando Kai e vê ele a uns 10 metros atrás do Rurik.**

**Clea:Chirui!-e a beyblade veio para a mão dela-Depois tu vai ver o que é bom pra tosse.-e sai correndo em direção a o Kai.**

**Anina:Você esta bem,é Rurik,neh?**

**Rurik:Sim,estou.-pegando a Ceres.**

**Anina:Que bom -sorrindo para ele- Clea chega a ficar um tanto agressiva quando luta beyblade...**

**Rurik:Por que você avisou que Kai estava vendo,ela iria ganhar de mim...Iria destrocar a minha beyblade...**

**Anina:O objetivo não era fazer você perder,mas sim fazer você sentir o que esses garotos sentem quando perdem as suas beyblades.**

**Rurik olhou para a garota e foi como se tivesse dado um clique dentro dele.**

**Rurik:Não sei o nome da senhorita...**

**Anina:Meu nome é Anina.**

**Rurik:Encantado...-beijando a mão dela.**

**-**

**Clea:Kai!-Pulando em cima dele.**

**Kai:Também estou feliz em te ver,Clea.**

**Clea:Ah,achei que não ia nunca mais te ver,maninho!-continuando em cima dele.**

**Kai:Clea,quem era aquele garoto?**

**Clea:Ah,o Rurik,ele é legal.( há pouco tempo tava chamando ele de covarde...) **

**Kai:...**

**Clea:VOCÊ VAI JANTAR HOJE LÁ EM CASA NEH MANINHO!-Destacando bem a palavra MANINHO para que todas as garotas que estavam olhando e suspirando notassem que ela era irmã dele.**

**Kai:NÃO PRECISA ME DEIXAR SURDO!**

**Clea:ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ TAH GRITANDO!**

**Anina:Oi,Kai!-correndo em direção a eles,com o Rurik junto.**

**Clea:Rurik- pegando nas mãos dele -você quer jantar lá em casa hoje?**

**Rurik:Ah,não sei...-notando que Kai estava olhando feio para ele- acho melhor não.**

**Anina/Clea:Por favoooorrr!**

**Rurik:Tah,tah,eu vou...**

**Anina/Clea:EEEHH!**

**Na casa...**

**Clea:Chegamos...**

**Ling:Oi!-ela estava descendo a escada com um balde na cabeça e segurando duas vassouras,e na frente dela estava Ketz com outro balde.-Não acredito.-quando vê o Kai.Ela se desequilibra e...**

**Ling:Sai da frente!-E cai em cima da Ketz.**

**Ketz:Essa não,Ling!-tirando o balde da cabeça.-me molhou todinha!**

**---**

Ficou mais ou menos esse capitulo,os Night não apareceram,mas eu prometo que na próxima eles aparecem.

Becca-chan:Brunna Ivanov Hiwatari Ishtar,o que você pretende fazer com esse papel e com essa pomba?

Ia mandar uma carta,mas já que tu já pegou...Vai pombinha,volta pro Brooklyn...

Becca-chan:Credo!Eu não entendo nada!

Claro tonta,ta em Russo...Me safei...


	6. Chapter 6

Ah,eu adoro os reviews que me mandam!

Becca-chan:É,mas quando mandam uma de detonado tu quer matar o infeliz...

Mas ate agora ninguém mandou!-mostrando a língua- E sua baixinha tu vai ficar ate quando aqui,ô sua baka?

Becca-chan:Eu não sou baxinha!E baka é quem diz!

Eu sou baka com muito orgulho,não me rebaixo por qualquer bagulho!

Becca-chan:Meu,tu é louca...

**Capitulo 06(ou 3)**

**Bem como eu ia dizendo na Rússia...(vamos começar da onde paramos...)**

**Yulia:Não acredito!-e sai correndo**

**Todos vão ate o hall aonde esta Riscky olhando pasma para a porta.**

**Yulia:Tala!-pula em cima do infeliz-Você-vai-entrar-na-nossa-equipe-ne!Admite-que-perdeu!ADMITE!EU-SOU-A-MELHOR!-Ela falou tudo isso sem respirar e botou a mão na garganta como se estivesse sendo asfixiada e desmaiou no ombro do Tala.**

**Tala:Tah Yulia,chega destas brincadeiras,já perdeu a graça.**

**Nada.**

**Alex:Deixa ela para lá,não quer entrar,Tala?**

**Riscky:É entra Talinha...-empurrando ele**

**Tala:Mas a Yulia...**

**Zoe:Deixa ela ai.-e empurra Yulia para fora ela cai da cara no chão e literalmente comeu neve.**

**Yulia:...-passou 6 minutos -Aaaa...ATCHIM!Tah frio!Tira-me daqui!-E começa a bater na porta.-Me tira da..Oi Tala!**

**Tala aparece na porta com a Tama-chan no ombro.**

**Tala:Me dá um bom motivo para eu deixar você entrar aqui.**

**Yulia:PORQUE É A MINHA CASA?**

**Tala:Não é o suficiente.**

**Yulia bate palmas e cai uma bigorna em cima dele.**

**Tama-chan:Mew!**

**Yulia:Isso eu aprendi com a minha mestra KnucklesGirl eu fiz algumas modificações**

**Acho bigorna mais pesada que cofre...**

**Tama-chan:Mew,mew.-concordando com a cabeça. **

**E entram esquecendo o Tala (coitadinho) ali**

**Mirrage:Yuli,cadê o Tala?**

**Yulia:Ah..ele tah ocupado...em baixo de uma bigorna...**

**Riscky:Você usou o seu golpe segredo numero 14 nele?Uau,esse é bom,mas eu prefiro o numero 47...**

**Yulia:Eu também.**

**Alex:Mas Yulia você não bode ficar jogando bigornas nas cabeças dos outros.**

**Yulia:Não?**

**Mirrage:Não,ainda mais se for um companheiro de equipe,como o Tala.**

**Yulia:Tah,então se vocês acham isso vão salvar ele,já deve ter congelado...**

**Zoe:Não,mas quase- chega ela com o Tala.**

**Tala:Não acredito que você é discípula daquela maluca!Ela arruinou a minha imagem na fic dela...**

**Riscky:Desde quando você tinha imagem?**

**Tala olha para ela com os olhos em fogo. **

**Alex:Vamos parar com isso,garotas ...E garoto- adicionou ao ver a cara de Tala.**

**Tala:De conheço?**

**Alex:Ah meu nome é Alex e acho que você não a conhece,o seu nome é ...**

**Mirrage:Meu nome é Mirrage,muito prazer.**

**Yulia:Tah,bla,bla o mesmo papo de sempre mas Tala, é oficial mesmo,vai entrar na equipe?-com os olhos brilhando.**

**Tala:Não vai pular em mim se eu disser?**

**Yulia:Não!**

**Tala:É,eu vou ficar na sua equipe...O.OAhh!Tu disseste que não ia pular em cima de mim!**

**Yulia:As pessoas mentem,Tala!**

**Todos:O.OU**

**De repente uma musica começa a tocar baixinho (a musica dos Teens Titans,conhecem?).**

**Alex:Da onde esta vindo essa musica?-Olhando em baixo da almofada.**

**Riscky:Ahm,Yulia,não é p seu celular?**

**Yulia:Hã?Ah é mesmo!-e botou a mão na nuca mas quando foi fazer isso ela deu uma cotovelada na cara do Tala.-Deixa eu ler(é uma mensagem)"Olhe para cima"!O.O**

**Todos olham para cima e uma garota do nada pula em cima deles.**

**Garota:SAI DE BAIXO!**

**POF!**

**Tala:Por que todo mundo tinha que ficar em cima de mim?**

**Yulia:Deixa de ser resmungão,Tala.-e dá um beijo nele e vai a te a garota.**

**Tala:...(muitoooo vermelho)**

**Yulia:AHHHH!Não acredito!Camy!**

**Camy:Ahhh!Yuli!-se abraçando.**

**Alex:Quem é ela?**

**Mirrage:Uma amiga nossa do internato.-vai ate elas.**

**Riscky:Camy!-pulando em cima dela**

**Camy:Kaolla!Humpf hun...!-explicação,Riscky tapou a boca dela com a mão.**

**Camy:Por que você fez isso,Kaolla?**

**Riscky: "Nunca me chame de Kaolla na frente dos outros" -Atenção!Tudo o que estivar entre aspas "bla,bla!" É em uma outra língua,e elas estão falando em francês.**

**Camy:"Mas por que?"**

**Mirrage:"Ela não gosta do nome dela"**

**Yulia:"Que bobagem!"**

**Alex:Tala,você entende francês?**

**Tala faz que não com a cabeça.**

**Camy:Bem,você tah morando bem,hein Yulia.-se jogando no sofá.-Bem melhor que aquela espelunca de convento.**

**Yulia:Ei,o que houve com aquela camy comportada que eu conheci no internato?Aquela certinha que nunca apoiou a minha idéia de fazer uma fuga em massa?**

**Camy:Pois é,mas ao contrario de você,eu fui comportada e meus pais me tiraram de lá mais cedo.Eu não precisava fugir de lá como vocês fizeram.E por falar nisso,cadê o resto da cambada?A Clea,a Ketz,a Anina...?**

**Mirrage/Yulia/Riscky:No Egito.**

**Camy:Egito?**

**Mirrage:Sim,junto com uma amiga nossa,a Thisbet,elas estão montando uma equipe lá.**

**Camy:Então,nos vamos ser rivais das garotas no Beyblade?**

**Tala:Como assim"nos"?**

**Camy:Ue,eu vou ficar na equipe de vocês,não contei?**

**--**Eu tenho tempo ainda então eu vou mostrar um pouco o que esta acontecendo lá no Egito.

**No Egito...**

**No Jantar...**

**Anina:Ele tah com fome..'**

**Ketz:Quantos dias será que ele não come?O.OU**

**Rurik estava comendo com uma velocidade impressionante,de dar inveja ao Tyson.**

**Rurik:Acho que...uns três dias que eu não como...**

**Thisbet:Três dias?**

**Rurik:É,só água e pão.-ele foi pegar o ultimo bolinho de arroz mas ao mesmo tempo o Kai foi fazer o mesmo...**

**Kai:...pega pra você...**

**Rurik:Não pode pegar.**

**Kai:É que esta quase morrendo de fome.**

**Rurik:Eu estou tentando ser educado,pega.**

**Kai:Não você já tocou nele,não quero pegar a sua burrice.(eu tirei isso do furuba)**

**Rurik:Grrrr...COMO É QUE É?**

Mais um capitulo que ficou meio idiota,ontem eu tive prova de inglês,hoje tem de matemática,e eu tenho que estudar um pouco mais então eu fiz correndo.Se vocês acharam alguma parte ou coisa,chata,idiota ou sem noção,entre em contado comigo que eu tento resolver.

Mais algumas coisas:

Gostaria de agradecer a Erikita-chan por ter tomando a iniciativa de fazer a A.F.V.A.K(Associação das fanáticas viciadas anônimas pelo Kai,gente foi ela que inventou,eu não tenho culpa!)

Gente eu to pensando em eu tirar a minha outra fic do site por que quase ninguém manda review,ai eu vou tirar ela...

Acho que só,bijus e não esqueçam das reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07ou 4...

Tah gente eu não preciso dizer quando é na Rússia e

quando é no Egito,neh?Pois bem,vamos começar logo com

isso...

--

**Depois do jantar...**

**Thisbet:Estou impressionada que os dois continuam vivos...-cochichando para as garotas**

**Clea:É,parecia que os dois iam se pegar...**

**Todos estavam na sala,as garotas pintando as unhas e lendo revista e o Rurik encostado na parede de frente para Kai,e o Kai também estava encostado na parede olhando para Rurik com os olhos em chama.**

**Ketz:Tah ok,alguém vai ter que lavar a louça! **

**Todos olharam para Rurik e para o Kai.**

**Kai:Por que vocês estão me olhando com essa cara...?-sem desviar olhar de Rurik.**

**Rurik:...?**

**Clea:Kai,Kaizinho do meu coração...-chegando mais perto dele.**

**Ling:É Kai,será que você poderia lavar a louça...**

**Ketz:Para a gente?-pulando em cima dele.**

**Kai:Por que eu!**

**Thisbet:Porque você é visita.E você também Rurik.**

**Rurik:Do lugar que eu venho não são as visitas que lavam a louça...**

**Anina:Da onde você vem,Rurik?**

**Rurik:Brasil.**

**Clea:Isso não interessa!Vocês vão lavar a louça- empurrando eles para a cozinha- e tentem não quebrar nada!**

**Kai:...-olhando para Rurik.**

**Rurik:Para de me olhar assim porque não é culpa minha!**

**--**

**Ling:Será que é seguro deixar eles sozinhos,lá?**

**Todas ficaram alguns segundos pensado e depois concordaram com a cabeça.**

**Todas:Sim,é claro...**

**Clea:Olha aqui- folheando uma revista- um teste!Alguém quer fazer?**

**Ketz/Anina:Eu!-e vão perto dela.**

**Thisbet:Acho que vou para o meu quarto.-se levantando- Boa noite...**

**Anina:Hã...Thisbet...o Rurik vai dormir aqui hoje...?**

**Thisbet:Não sei,acho que não tem espaço,os quartos estão todos ocupados...**

**Clea:Ele pode dormir no quarto da Anina!**

**Ketz:É,ai podia rolar alguma coisa...**

**Anina:Não é nada disso...!-muito vermelha.**

**Ling:Você tah torcendo para que ele fique aqui mais tempo...**

**Anina:Nada a ver,ce tah viajando...**

**Clea:AAAHHHH!**

**--**

**Kai:Hã!Clea!**

**Rurik:Clea!**

**E os dois saem correndo.**

**--**

**Thisbet:O que houve Clea!**

**Kai/Rurik:Clea tudo bem?**

**Clea:EU-TENHO-QUE-COMPRAR-ESSA-CALÇA!**

**Todos caem no estilo anime e a Kai é o primeiro a se recuperar.**

**Kai:...Não sei por que eu continuo me preocupando ...**

**Clea:Ninguém falou com você,ei,Rurik...-chegando bem perto dele.-Você não vai dormir aqui,não?**

**Anina:...**

**Rurik:Eu- e viu que estava saindo fumaça da cabeça do Kai.**

**Clea:Então?**

**Kai:_Sai de perto da minha irmã...Grr..._**

**Rurik:Acho que não deve ter espaço,não é? **

**Ling:Você pode dormir no quarto da Anina!**

**Rurik:Não,é melhor eu dormir em outro lugar...-indo em direção a porta.-Tchau.**

**Anina:Você vai dormir aonde então?**

**Rurik:Não sei em qualquer lugar...**

**Anina:Se for para você sair daqui e dormir na rua pode dormir no meu quarto!**

**Rurik:Não quero incomodar...**

**Anina:Não esta incomodando.Agora vamos que já é tarde.-e puxa ele pela mão para o quarto.**

**Todos:O.OU**

**Thisbet:Tah Rurik dorme com a Anina,quero dizer no quarto dela e o Kai dorme no quarto da Clea já que são irmãos...**

**Ketz/Ling:Isso não é justo!**

**Ling:Por que só a Clea vai dormir no mesmo quarto do Kai?**

**Ketz:É!**

**Thisbet:Façam o que vocês quiserem,eu vou dormir.-subindo as escadas.-Boa Noite.**

**Clea:Ótimo,vamos Kai- puxando ele.**

**Kai:Mas eu não...**

**Ling/Ketz/Clea:VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUERER!**

**Kai:..U-Com a expressão de que estava indo para a forca.**

Oiiiieeeee!Pessoas!

Amem senhor eu consegui tirar aquela pirralha daqui...

Bem esse capitulo foi bem curtinho e meio sem noção,mas é que eu to sem animo e criatividade para escrever por isso talvez eu demore u pouco para escrever o próximo...Ok?

Bjuxxxxx!

Ah,eu não vou tirar a minha outra fic porque a Nicky-chan não deixou,ai só ela vai atualizar,mas quando eu me recuperar eu continuo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 ou 05.**

**Zoe:Vai Tama-chan!**

**Bem,lá na casa da Yulia (que ta virando uma pensão) eles já tinham comido o jantar,mas já que o Tala e a Camy apareceram depois faltou pizza.Agora eles estavam jogando vídeo game na sala.**

**Yulia:Vai,Tamago!Tu consegue vencer do Tala!**

**Alex:Não acredito que você vai perder de novo...-lendo um livro.**

**Tala:AAAHHH!NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU PERDI PARA UMA TARTARUGA!**

**Camy/Riscky/Yulia/Zoe:Você conseguiu Tama-chan!**

**Tama-chan:Mew,MEW!-Gente tudo o que estiver entre'bla,bla' é o significado do que a Tama falou,tah?-'Eu venci,eu sou a melhor!'**

**Mirrage:Muito bem,Tama-chan.-fazendo carinho na cabeça dela.**

**Tala:Quero revanche!**

**Tama-chan:Mew,mewww!'Quando e onde você quiser'**

**Yulia:Deixa eles brincando ali,vamos lá para o quarto?-e Yulia,Zoe,Camy e Riscky foram junto com ela para o quarto.-Não vem,Mirrage?**

**Mirrage fez que não com a cabeça e deu sorriso:**

**Mirrage:Já vou,não precisam me esperar.**

**No quarto...**

**Camy:Então,Yulia,cadê aquela madrasta malvada?**

**Yulia:Olha,depois que eu fugi junto com as garotas do internato eu não vi ela.Quando cheguei aqui ela tinha sumido.**

**Camy:Foi ela que te botou lá,neh?**

**Yulia:Sim,logo depois que meu pai morreu ela não quis saber de mim.Então o jeito mais fácil era me jogando naquele convento e deixar eu apodrecer lá dentro.**

**Riscky:Hã...Camy,por que seus pais de...**

**Camy:Me mandaram para aquela espelunca?Por causa do meu comportamento,eu odeio receber ordens.**

**Zoe:Mas acho que funcionou,lá dentro você era super comportada.**

**Camy:Fachada.E você Kaolla,por que foi para lá?**

**Riscky:Bem,na verdade foi por causa do Rurik,meu onii-chan,ele era um caso perdido,meus pais não agüentaram aquela peste e mandaram ele para um lugar bem longe do Brasil,mandaram para uma abadia aqui na Rússia.**

**Zoe:mas o que você tem a ver com isso?**

**Riscky:Me mandaram para o internato,já que era perto da abadia.**

**Yulia:Isso me lembra uma coisa!Lembram-se daquela vez que a Ketz achou um**

**buraco na cerca da escola?**

**Camy:Eu lembro!Ela convenceu a gente a ir para o outro lado.**

**Riscky:É,eu me lembro que tava um frio tanado naquele dia,eu não devia ter saído do Brasil aqui é muito frio!**

**Zoe:Tah,eu me lembro que a Clea disse que a abadia do irmão dela era pertinho e convenceu a gente a ir para lá dizendo que tava cheio de garotos bonitos.**

**Yulia:E de certo modo,ela tava certa.**

**Camy:Só que o perto da Clea era 20km!Mas valeu a pena...**

**Riscky:Nos conseguimos entrar lá dentro sem ninguém notar e...**

**Mirrage:E vocês conseguiram ver o Kai.**

**Yulia:Mirrage,a que devo a graça...?**

**Mirrage:É melhor ir socorrer a Tamago,o Tala ta dentando matar ela.**

**Zoe:Grr- saindo do quarto- Tala!Solta ela!**

**Camy:Tah,mudando de assunto,deste quando tu de namoro com o Tala,Yuli?**

**Yulia:Bem...-se rindo toda- Não é nada oficial ainda...Mas você sabe que dês da primeira vez que eu vi ele rolou um sentimento.**

**Riscky:Então quer dizer que é o seu destino ficar com ele?**

**Yulia:SIM!-Com os olhos brilhando e com as mãos juntas (igual a Tomoyo quando diz que vai filmar a Sakura)-É o nosso destino!Assim como Serena esta destinada a ficar com o Darien,eu estou destinada a ficar com o Tala!**

**Camy:Uau,isso sim que é amor!**

**Riscky:To emocionada...snif...TT**

**Yulia:Não precisa chorar Kaka,tu vai ser a madrinha do casamento..!Ai!Quem jogou essa almofada?**

**Zoe aparece na porta segurando outra almofada.**

**Zoe:Dei um jeito no Tala,não vai ficar braba comigo?**

**Yulia:Claro que não!Ele merece isso e mais!-E joga a almofada na cara dela.**

**Riscky:GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIRO!-E começa a jogar tudo o que vê pela frente.**

** --No corredor..**

**Alex:A Zoe pegou pesado contigo ,Tala...**

**Tala:Ai,que dor de cabeça...Que barulho é esse?**

**Alex:Vem do quarto da Yuli...**

**Eles chegando na porta (que estava fechada) e ficaram ouvindo.**

**Yulia:AAAAHHH!Para! Eu sinto cosegas!Hahahauahhaau..ai,ai.**

**Alex e Tala:O.O'**

**Tala:Será que elas estão bem?**

**Alex:Não sei,abre a porta.**

**Tala:Não abre você.**

**Alex:...Ta.**

**Quando eles abrem a porta uma almofada vem direto na cara do Tala.**

**Tala:Por que sou sempre eu que levo um almofada na cara?**

**Yulia:Porque a escritora quer,neh?**

**Brunnekinha-chan:Aham.**

--

Na casa da Thisbet...

No quarto da Anina.

**Anina:Vai querer dormir agora,Rurik?**

**Rurik:Tanto faz.**

**Anina:Nos já vamos dormir- pegando um laptop de baixo do travesseiro-Só vou ver uma coisa-e se senta na cama.**

**Rurik:Isso é seu?-se sentando no lado dela.**

**Anina:Na verdade é de todo mundo.Nos economizamos e compramos ele.Tem um e-mail...**

**Rurik:...Mas é o e-mail é da..Da Kaolla!**

**Anina:Conhece a Kaka!**

**Rurik:Conheço!É minha irmã.**

**Anina:A serio!Que legal.**

**Rurik:Como você conhece ela?**

**Anina:Nos estudamos no mesmo colégio.Lá na... **

**Rurik:Rússia.**

**Anina:...Tah,ela tah dizendo aqui que a Yuli finalmente convenceu o Tala a entrar na equipe delas..Só a Yuli mesmo...-neste momento se ouve um vaso se quebrando.**

**Rurik:Veio do quarto do lado!**

**Anina:Só podia ser do quarto da Clea,já é o segundo vaso que ela quebra nesta semana.**

No quarto da Clea...

**Kai: ¬¬Dá para me soltar?Tu já quebraste um vaso!**

**Ling:É solta ele!Agora é minha vez de ficar abraçada com ele.**

**Kai:Não é vez de ninguém,poxa!Solta-me!**

**Ketz:Não vou soltar,não vou soltar!-abraçando ele com mais força ainda.**

**Clea:Ket...**

**Ketz:Já disse que NÃO VOU SOLTAR!**

**Clea:Tah,só queria avisar que o Kai não tah respirando...**

**Ling:Ah,Kai!O.O**

**Ketz:Kai,Kaizinho,acorda!**

**Ling:O que você fez com ele?Ele não tah respirando!TT**

**Ketz:Eu não fiz nada!**

**Ling:Grr...-E pula encima dela.**

**Ketz:Me solta!Sai de cima de mim!-e forma aquele bolo de fumaça,e enquanto elas ficam brigando,Clea vai ate Kai(que esta desmaiado no chão).**

**Clea:Kai,acorda...**

**Kai:...**

**Clea:Deixa de brincadeira,se tua acordar agora da tempo de fugir delas...**

**Kai:...**

**Clea:Kai,-com o rosto junto com o dele- tah respirando ainda...**

**Kai:Bu!**

**Clea:AAHHH!-Levou um baita susto e foi para traz.**

**Ling:Hã!-Que estava puxando o cabelo da Ketz.**

**Ketz:Cuma?O Kai tah vivo?-que estava mordendo a perna da Ling.**

**Ling/Ketz:O KAI TAH VIVO!**

**Clea:Vai ser uma longa noite...**

**--**

Oiiieeeee!Everybody!Ficou mais ou menos esse capitulo já que eu to sem imaginação, e também porque eu comi muito chocolate (quem me dera,ganhei só um ovo...)

Estou adorando as reviews que estão me enviando,bjuss!Para todos adoro vocês!

Ateh a próxima, não esqueçam de comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 ou 6.**

**---**

**mais ou menos 8:00 horas da manhã.**

**Todos,menos Zoe e Alex estavam na cozinha tomando café da manhã (ou pequeno almoço).**

**Tala:Por que Zoe e Alex estão demorando tanto?**

**Yulia:Mínima idéia.**

**Passou uns minutos e de repente ouvi-se um grito vindo lá de cima.**

**Grito2:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!SAI DAQUI!**

**Riscky:Ela acordou.**

**Camy:E pelo jeito descobriu.**

**Tala/Yulia/Mirrage?**

**Camy:Vamos lá ver se ele se machucou muito.**

**Tala/Yulia/Mirrage?**

**Riscky:Vamos!**

**Eles sobem as escadas e quando chegando no corredor encontram Alex inconsciente no chão.**

**Mirrage:Mas o que aconteceu aqui!**

**Zoe:COMO VOCÊ OUSA!-Chega delicadamente no seu jeito de ser e joga uma mesa em cima do Alex.**

**Yulia:Zoe,para!E aquele regra de não machucar o companheiro de equipe vale só para mim!E ALGUÉM PODE EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!**

**Tala:Alex,tá vivo ainda?-ajudando Alex a se levantar.**

**Camy:Gente calma!**

**Zoe:GRRR...-Tentando arranhar Alex mas Riscky estava segurando ela pela cintura.**

**Camy:Eu disse...CALMAA!**

**Todos param e olham para Camy.**

**Camy:Assim está melhor.Bem,o que aconteceu Zoe?**

**Zoe:Grr...Esse pervertido...Quando eu acordei ele tava na minha cama...**

**Todas as garotas olham para Alex com olhar de censura.**

**Yulia:Riscky,pode soltar ela,deixa bater,tem um bom motivo..**

**Mirrage:Nunca esperei isso de você Alex...**

**Alex:Mas...**

**Tala:Não acham melhor...**

**Garotas:CALA A BOCA TALA!**

**Tala:T.T**

**Camy:Não vamos ser injustas com ele garotas,dependendo da desculpa que ele der talvez não doa tanto.**

**Alex:Tá,posso falar?Eu não quis me aproveitar dela...**

**Riscky:Nãoooo!Só tava dando um passeio de noite aí resolveu que tava muito frio e decidiu que ia dormir com a Zoe porque era mais quentinho.!**

**Alex:Não sei,eu não me lembro de nada...Mas acho que foi mais ou menos assim...**

**Todos: ¬¬' conta outra...**

**Alex:Mas é verdade!Eu sou sonâmbulo! **

**Yulia:Sentença?**

**Garotas(menos Camy):Forca!**

**Camy:Gente,eu acredito no Alex.**

**Alex:_Minha salvadora!_**

**Tala:Eu também!**

**Todos:CALA A BOCA TALA!**

**Tala:¡¡**

**Camy:Eu vi ele andando pela casa ontem,e vi entrando no quarto da Zoe.**

**Zoe:Você viu?E não acordou ele?Nem me avisou?**

**Riscky:Eu tava junto,ela ia acordar ele mas eu não deixei.**

**Todos:Por que?**

**Riscky:Nunca ouviram falar que não se pode acordar sonâmbulo?**

**Todos:Por que não?**

**Riscky:Sei lá.**

**Todos:¬¬**

**Camy:E também não se pode acordar uma pessoa que estah dormindo.**

**Todos:Por que?**

**Camy:Quando dormimos nossas almas saem dos nossos corpos,e passeiam por outras dimensões,pelo passado,futuro e presente,vagam por vários lugares...**

**Todos:¬¬U**

**Camy:E se eu tivesse acordado a Zoe talvez sua alma tivesse ido muito longe e não conseguir voltar a tempo e Zoe ficaria sem alma.**

**Todos:¬¬uuuu ...**

**Yulia:Cansei dessas historias!Eu vou descendo para terminar de tomar o meu café,porque eu to com fome.Tu também tá com fome Tala?**

**Tala:...**

**Yulia:Me responde!**

**Tala:Se eu falar tu vai mandar eu calar a boca.**

**Todos desceram deixando somente Zoe e Alex no corredor.**

**Zoe:...Ahh..Alex?-muito envergonhada- Gomen na sai por ter batido em você...**

**Alex:Ta tudo bem,qualquer um pode se enganar...**

**De repente Zoe lhe da um beijo que o deixa congelado.**

**Yulia:Zoe-gritando lá de baixo- vem comer!**

**Zoe:To indo!-e sai correndo na escada.**

**--na casa da thisbet.**

**Thisbet:Ah,Rurik,acordou?**

**Rurik vinha descendo a escada com uma cara de que não conseguiu dormir a noite toda.**

**Rurik:Não,to dormindo ainda...**

**Rurik para no meio da escada,nessa hora Ling passa correndo com aquele lenço do Kai no pescoço.**

**Ling:CONSEGUI!**

**Logo depois passa Ketz.**

**Ketz:Devolve!Agora é minha vez!**

**O próximo a chegar correndo é o Kai.**

**Kai:Suas malucas!Eu vou pegar vocês e...Grrr!**

**Rurik ouve passos na escada se vira e vê Clea só de toalha no alto da escada.**

**Rurik:C-clea!-ficando vermelho.**

**Clea:Ah,oi Rurik!THISBET!FALTOU ÁGUA DE NOVO!**

**Anina:Hã,Rurik?**

**Rurik despregou os de Clea e se virou e viu que Anina estava no seu lado.**

**Rurik:Ah,oi Anina,dormiu bem?**

**Anina fez que sim com a cabeça.**

**Anina:Vamos dar uma volta?**

**Rurik:Claro.**

**Os dois pegaram suas capas e saíram.**

**Clea:Onde será que estes dois vão...**

**Thisbet:Não sei,mas tomara que não demorem muito,pretendo começar com os treinos logo.**

**Clea:...Kai!Pare de esgoelar a Ling!**

**--**

**Anina:Então você veio do Brasil?**

**Rurik:É eu nasci lá mas fui criado na Rússia.**

**Anina:Rússia..Ah!Lembro de você!**

**Rurik:Lembra!**

**Anina:Sim!Minhas amigas e eu fomos à abadia e eu me lembro de você...Você foi criado na abadia?Você já conhecia o Kai então?**

**Rurik:Sim...Mas parece que ele não se lembra de mim...**

**Anina:E isso é ruim ou bom?**

**Rurik:Bom.**

**Anina da um sorriso e olha para o céu.**

**Anina:Dentro de uma semana,vamos estar em Hong Kong...**

**Rurik:Com assim,"vamos"?Eu não estou na sua equipe garota.**

**Anina:Não?Ah...**

**Rurik:Desculpe se te desapontei,mas eu não posso...**

**Anina:Não,tudo bem!Eu é que sou uma boba.Nem perguntei nada e ...-mas se calou quando os lábios de Rurik se encostaram aos dela.**

**Anina: Por que!Por que fez isso?**

**Rurik:Não sei.Achei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer...**

**Anina:...**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Domooo Otakuzada!

\o/\o/

Finalmente eu postei esse capitulo..no próximo capitulo eu pretendo fazer com menos romance e mais Let It Rip...

Não sei...

Bjuss a todos e não esqueçam de deixar reviews,adoro elas!


	10. Chegada em Hong Kong

**Capitulo 10(já?Nossa como passa rápido o tempo...)**

**Thisbet:Vamos gente!Vamos!**

**Todos (a cambada do Egito) estavam correndo desesperadamente pelo aeroporto,sendo que Kai estava carregando todas as malas.**

**Clea:Abunai Kai!Se você deixar cair as minhas coisas...Não quero nem saber o que pode acontecer com você!**

**Kai:Porque eu tenho que carregar as coisas de vocês?**

**Anina:Deixa eu ajudar.-pegando as coisas de Clea.**

**Ling:Anina,Kai,mais rápido,vocês são os últimos!** **Ikimasho!**

**Ketz:Mas para que tanta correria?O avião só sairá daqui a 15 minutos...**

**Thisbet:15 MINUTOS?ESTAMOS MUITOOOO ATRASADAS!-Pega Ketz pelo braço e sai correndo mais rápido deixando Ling,Clea,Kai e Anina sozinhos ali no meio do saguão de embarque.**

**Ling:Perguntinha,o embarque do avião não é para lá?-apontando para o lado oposto que Thisbet foi.**

**Todos concordam com a cabeça.**

**---Na Rússia.**

**Yulia:Riscky-chan,acorda!**

**Yulia estava tentando acordar a Riscky,pois iriam embarcar daqui a meia hora.**

**Yulia:Riscky,acorda,nós temos que ir vamos.**

**Mirrage:Tu vai acordar agora!-E começa a bater panela.**

**Yulia:ACORDA!-segurando a Riscky de cabeça para baixo,mas não estava tanto sinal de querer acordar.Yulia começou a sacudir a garota e sem querer fez ela bater a cabeça na parede.**

**Riscky:XP**

**Camy:Agora que ela não vai acordar mesmo!**

**--Enquanto isso,no Palácio da Justiça...To brincando, vamos ver como está indo o vôo dos Black...**

**Thisbet estava tão animada com a idéia de viajar em um avião que não parava quieta,e Clea que estava no seu lado tentava acalmar a amiga de cabelos roxos.**

**Clea:Thisbet,por que você não para quieta?**

**Thisbet:É a primeira vez que saio do Egito- olhando para uns fones de ouvido que Clea segurava.**

**Clea:Nunca andou de avião então?**

**Thisbet fez que não com a cabeça.**

**Thisbet:Para que isso?-pegando os fones da mão de Clea.**

**Clea:Para poder ver o filme.**

**Thisbet:A gente vê o filme com fone de ouvido?**

**--nas poltronas do lado...**

**Kai:¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Ketz...**

**Ketz:Siiiiiiimmmmmmm?**

**Kai:Pode fazer o favor de tirar a sua cabeça do meu ombro?**

**Ketz:Só mais um pouquinho...**

**Ling:Grrrrr...**

**Ketz:**

**Ling estava nas poltronas da frente com Anina e não parava de olhar para trás.**

**Ling:Mas que desaforo!Eu vou dar um jeito nessa Ketz... Ei, Anina,está me ouvindo?**

**Anina estava bem distante dali profunda em pensamentos ...**

**--Flash Back-- **

**Anina:Mas,por que você não fica na nossa equipe?**

**Rurik:Ficar na mesma equipe que o Kai?Humpf,nunca!Até porque eu tenho mais o que fazer.**

**Anina:A que pena...Mas...**

**Rurik:Não se preocupe,vamos nos encontrar de novo..eu prometo- dando outro beijo nela**

**--Fim Flash Back—**

**Anina ficou vermelha,encostou os dedos nos lábios e deu um sorrisinho**

**Ling:Anina, você está...está...ESTÁ APAIXONADA!E está triste porque Rurik foi embora não é?**

**Anina:...**

**----Eu vou fazer o resumo de tudo que se passou,se não fica muito comprido o capitulo ai fica chato.Havia se passado umas 2 horas,tanto quando os Black e os Night haviam chegado no aeroporto de Hong Kong.Ok?Agora continuem lendo...----**

**Tala:Mas o que esta acontecendo ali?-Disse Tala,que como Kai estava levando todas as bagagens.**

**Havia uma multidão em torno de alguma coisa que estava gritando muito alto.**

**Zoe:Vamos lá ver.**

**Clea -COMO ASSIM,NÃO SABE ONDE ESTÃO MINHAS COISAS?VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER PERDIDO MINHAS ROUPAS!-Agora já sabem qual era o motivo da multidão estar em volta da Clea.**

**Kai:Clea,para de fazer escândalo...**

**Clea:Não estou fazendo escândalo!Mas como eu vou ficar 4 dias em Hong Kong sem maquiagem?Meu segador de cabelo?E minhas roupas?**

**Ketz:Nós de emprestamos as nossas coisas Clea.**

**Yulia:Com licença...Com Licença.-tentando passar pelas pessoas para poder chegar a Clea.-Não acredito.**

**Clea:YULIA!-indo abraçar a amiga.**

**Yulia:CLEA!**

**Clea:Yulia,só você pode me salvar!Esses incompetentes perderam minhas coisas!Sabe aquela blusa azul com strass?**

**Yulia:Sim,aquela linda!**

**Clea:É!Estava na minha mala!E eles perderam!**

**Yulia:Não!**

**Clea:Siiimmm!**

**Zoe:Elas se merecem.**

**Anina:Zoe!Que saudade!-abraçando a amiga.**

**Zoe:Também estava-fazendo uma careta que ninguém notou.**

**Riscky:Ketz!**

**Ketz:Kaolla!**

**Riscky:JÁ DISSE PARA ME CHAMAR DE RISCKY!-tanto uma cotovelada em Ketz.**

**Tama-chan:MEW! 'É isso ai!'**

**Tala:O Kai não estava com vocês?**

**Thisbet:Sim.**

**Alex:Cadê ele?**

**Todos começam a olhar para os lados a procura de Kai.**

**Mirrage:Ali.**

**Kai estava fugindo de uma legião de fãs histéricas e loucas.Quem estava na liderança?Erikita-chan,a fundadora da Associação das Fanáticas Viciadas Anônimas pelo Kai(A.F.V.A.K)E quem tava atrás?Nicky-chan,Littledark,Xia,Camy...e assim vai...**

**Ketz/Ling/Zoe/Riscky:EI!ELE É NOSSO!-E saem correndo atrás dele.**

**Uma linda garota que estava no meio das malucas loucas e histéricas fãs para de correr e fica olhando para ela era?Tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros com mechas ruivas,tinha olhos também castanhos e suas roupas eram pretas.Ela era EU!**

**Eu vou andando lentamente até eles,que permaneciam em silencio.Eu olho para Tala que vai se afastando lentamente, mas eu sou mais rápida e pulo em cima dele.**

**Eu:TALA-SAN!NEM PENSE EM FUGIR DE MIM!**

**Alguém:Ei!Sai de cima do meu irmão!**

**Todos olham para onde veio a voz e vêem que é uma garota igualmente bonita,com cabelos castanhos curtos,um pouco a abaixo dos ombros,com mechas azuis,olhos cor-de-mel,e vestia roupas na cor vinho.O nome dela era...**

**Eu:Nicole,o que eu ganho se eu sair de cima dele,não que eu vá sair.**

**Nicole:Tu não ganha nada,Brunna,deixa de ganhar um belo soco na cara!**

**Brunna:Se tu conseguir me pegar primeiro.**

**Nicole chega mais perto de mim e fala bem baixinho:**

**Nicole:Sai de cima do meu irmão-e arranha o meu rosto.**

**Brunna:Tu ta pedindo garota...-pulo em cima dela e forma aquela bolo de fumaça.**

**Tala:São tudo malucas...-se levantando.**

**Uma outra garota,com cabelos castanhos claros,com duas mechas verdes,olhos azuis,vestia um vestido preto com verde.**

**Garota:Hiwatari,Ivanov,parem de brigar!Eu disse...PAREM DE BRIGAR!**

**Brunna/Nicole:...Foi mal Erika.**

**Clea:Não acredito,o que está fazendo aqui,Brunna?**

**Brunna:Clea?**

**Clea:Não respondeu a minha pergunta.**

**Brunna:Estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você,_maninha._**

**Clea:Você vai participar do campeonato,Brunna!**

**Brunna:Ainda bem que entendeu.**

Oi!Não tenho muito o que falar aki,mas só quero agradecer pelas reviews e naum esqueçam de mandar mais viu?Deixem uma escritora feliz

Bjusss!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11(estou tão emocionada...)**

**O dia estava perfeito em Hong Kong,estava um dia ensolarado,não muito quente pois havia um ventinho.As duas equipes estavam saindo do aeroporto.**

**Clea:Grrr..Não acredito que aquela lambisgóia da Brunna vai participar do torneio...**

**Kai:Não sei porque você não gosta dela...**

**Clea:E para de defender a sua irmã!**

**Kai:Humf...**

**Clea:Não vou com a cara dela e pronto.Mas pelo menos vou ter a chance de esmagar ela no beystation**

**Thisbet:Ahm..Bem.-tentando mudar o rumo da conversa -Vocês vão ficar no mesmo hotel não é mesmo?-perguntando para os night.**

**Camy:Sim **

**Riscky:Acho que todas as equipes vão ficar no mesmo hotel.**

**Mirrage:Todas as equipes?**

**Riscky fez que sim com a cabeça.**

**Anina:Será que não é muita gente?**

**Ketz:Deve ser um hotel grande.**

**Anina:Será que o Rurik vem assistir o campeonato!-Toda feliz pulando.**

**Yulia:Perai quem é Rurik?Não to sabendo disso não!-chegando perto e falando bem baixinho para Anina.**

**Clea:Pois é,o Rurik.Mas o seu alvo não era o Kai?-chegando no outro lado de Anina e ela ficou "prensada" entre elas.**

**Anina:É...bem...**

**Riscky:PERAI!PÔ PARA!O RURIK É O RURIK?**

**Anina:É..acho que ele é ele sim...**

**Camy:O mano da Kaolla?**

**Anina:S-sim...**

**Riscky:Mas,garota,ele vai participar do campeonato!**

**Anina:Como assim?**

**Chegando no Hotel...**

**Estava uma bagunça a recepção,mas com muito esforço conseguiram os seus quartos,só que o único problema (bem,na verdade não era um problema),só haviam quartos para duas pessoas(olha o hotel que a ALB foi arranjar para eles...)**

**Então,para decidirem quem ia ficar com quem...**

**Todos:...**

**Anina/Alex/Kai/Riscky/Yulia/Zoe/Clea/Tama:Jo...**

**Mirrage/Camy/Ketz/Tala/Ling/Thisbet:Ken...**

**Todos:PO!**

**Clea:Ta,Zoe,você começa.-estendeu a mão que estava cheia de papeizinhos.**

**Zoe:...-ela pegou o papel -Ketz.**

**Thisbet:Ótimo,Zoe e Ketz juntas.Agora eu...-ela pega o papel.- Ling.**

**Tala:Eu...Alex.**

**Mirrage:Yulia**

**Clea:Deixa eu pegar agora...Camy.**

**Anina:...Kaolla.**

**Riscky:QUEM É QUE ESCREVEU KAOLLA AI?É RISCKY!R-I-S-K-C-I !**

**Tama:Mew meew?'Não era com y no final?'**

**Riscky:É...muito brigada.**

**Tama:Mew...'Kai'**

**Ling:_Não acredito que essa tartaruga idiota vai ficar no mesmo quarto que o Kai!_**

**Mirrage:Acho que já deu todo mundo,neh?**

**Todos concordam com a cabeça.As duplas vão para os seus respectivos quartos,mas antes disso eles ouvem um barulho de passos beeeem rápidos e se viram para ver o que era.**

**Brunna:SAI DA FRENTE!-eu estava segurando um caderno em uma das mãos.**

**Eles saem da frente para não serem atropelados por mim**

**Nicole:VOLTA AQUI!-A única coisa que estava errada é que Nicole não estavam correndo normal.Estava correndo de quatro,como um tigre ou um lobo.**

**Alex:O que deu nela?Porque esta correndo assim?**

**Tala:Porque ela é assim.**

**Alex:...?**

**Brunna: "Querido diário:"-comecei a ler o diário -Bah!Só tem bobagem aqui!Tudo tipo Kai eu te amo!-gritei bem alto e todos que estavam no corredor me ouviram.**

**Nicole:Para!-Quase chorando.**

**Erika:Para com isso Brunna!Devolve para ela!**

**Brunna:Só se ela deixar de ser uma garotinha chorona e vir pegar.**

**Erika estava na minha frente mas mesmo assim eu continuei correndo e por incrível que pareça,parece que eu a atravessei,ela ficou transparente e pegou o diário da minha mão.**

**Brunna:Sua...-parando de correr.**

**Erika:Eu preferiria ser uma garotinha chorona a não ter sentimentos como você,Brunna.**

**Brunna:Não é preciso de sentimentos para ser a melhor.**

**Kai:Ai você se engana Brunna.**

**Nicole:Kai...-e olha para ele com lagrimas nos olhos.**

**Brunna:Nha...-e me viro e saio andando.**

**Ling:Como..como você fez aquilo?**

**Erika:Aquilo o que?-dando um sorriso.**

**Ling:Nada não...**

**Todos forma para os seus quartos,mas anina pediu para Riscky levar suas coisas porque ela iria dar uma volta pelo hotel.**

**Anina:_Se ele vai participar do campeonato,deve estar aqui..._**

**Ela desce ate o saguão de entrada e vê um mural na parede e varias pessoas olhando paro o que estava pregado nele (XP).**

**Anina:Mas o que...**

**Garoto de cinco anos de idade com o dedo no nariz:Ô tia...-puxando a sai da Anina:TIA?Ô MOLEQUE!**

**G.d.c.a.d.i.c.d.n.n:Você não vai participar do campeonato?**

**Anina:Sim-e se aproximou do mural- Ah,então já decidiram quem vai lutar com quem?**

**Voz:Sim.**

**Anina se vira e se depara com Lee sorrindo para ela.**

**Anina:Então esse ano vai ser diferente dos outros?-retribuindo o sorriso.**

**Nesse momento ela vê.Ele ali,bem do seu lado.Anina ia ir ate ele mas notou que estava acompanhado por uma garota de cabelo laranja olhos azuis,e a pele um pouco morena do sol.Ela era quase que idêntica a Yulia,só que mais alta.**

**Lee:Sua equipe é Night Angels?**

**Anina:Hã?Não.**

**Lee:Vai ser a primeira partida.-Apontando para o mural a onde estava escrito: "White Tigers x Night Angels"**

**Anina:Vai ser a Yulia...-e sai correndo.**

------------------------------------------

Oiee! Otakuzada!Ola povo e pova!

Gomem por demorar tato para publicar,gomem pelo capitulo ser pequeno e meio sem noção...Se vocês acharem que eu to passando dos limites,é só me avisar.

Eu adoro todas as reviews que me mandam,vcs querem que eu responda elas?

É que eu to com um pouco de preguiça...

Tala:Tu estas sempre com preguiça u.u

Ai,Talinha lindo,deixa eu te dar um abraço...

Tala:Não,não!Solta-me!

Eu vou de abraçar,depois eu vou pentear os teus cabelos,depois vou pintar as unhas...e você não vai fugir Kai!

Os dois tem que ficar bonitinhos!

XP

Kissus!


	12. Chapter 12

Oieee!Eu gostaria de fazer alguns comentários antes de começar a escrever esse bendito capitulo.

-Ele demorou um pouco porque o meu pai resolveu arrumar o pc,ai ele descobriu que tinha um baita de um vírus nele...O antivírus não tava atualizado,ai eu não sabia que tinha um virusão dentro do meu filhinho...Mas ele conseguiu arrumar e agora eu consigo ouvir musica nele!Antes não tava.u.u Só q os meus programas de fazer giffs e templates foram para o além...Vou ter que baixar de novo...Mas tudo bem!

-Outra coisa,o "sistema" aqui do campeonato da fic vai ser parecido com o da Copa do Mundo FIFA (HEXA CAMPEÃO BRASIL!),Ok?E não liguem para os nomes das equipes,a maioria vai ser com "Dark" "Black" e "Angels" u.u To sem imaginação.

Podem começar a Ler/o/

Kai:Socorro!

Ai,tu ficou tão lindo de laço no cabelo Kai!

----------------------------------

**Capitulo 12 (meu Deus,que emoção!)**

**--Três vultos estavam reunidos num aposento escuro.**

**Voz1:Então está tudo pronto para hoje à noite?-era uma voz feminina.**

**Voz2:Sim,tudo confirmado -também era voz de uma menina.**

**Voz1:Hauhauahauahua...aiai...Hhauhahauahuahuah! -risada maléfica de psicopata assassino.**

**Voz3:Para com isso!-adivinha?Também era uma voz feminina.**

**Voz1:Ai!Quem me deu um pedala Robinho?Não consigo ver nada!**

**Voz2:Fui eu idiota!**

**----**

**Camy/Riscky:Verdade mesmo?**

**Camy,Clea,Anina,Riscky e Yulia estavam sentadas no chão do quarto da mesma.**

**Anina:Sim!Vocês vão ser os primeiros amanha de manha.**

**Riscky:Eu tava falando do meu irmão,que cafajeste!**

**Clea:Como era a desgraçada?**

**Anina:Igual a Yulia.**

**Yulia:Era mais alta que eu,neh?-levantando a mão alguns centímetros acima da cabeça para mostrar a altura.**

**Anina:Sim.**

**Yulia:Era a Kurai então.**

**Todas?**

**Yulia:Minha irmã.**

**Clea:Nem sabia que tinha irmã.Antes de mais alguma revelação bombástica,quantos irmãos tu tens?**

**Yulia:Pelo que eu saiba 2.A Kurai e o Brooklyn.**

**Riscky:E eu que achava que era ruim ter o Rurik como irmão...**

**Anina:Tah,mas isso naum me ajuda.O Rurik é um desgraçado filho da...**

**Riscky tapou a boca dela.**

**Camy:Já parou para pensar que talvez naum sejam namorados?Mas amigos?**

**Yulia:Ou parceiros?Kurai não quis me disser quem ia ser parceiro dela nesse campeonato,talvez seja o Rurik.**

**Anina:...**

**Yulia:Vou procurar ela,ok?-ela vai em direção a porta e quando a abre,ela vê ali na frente dela,Kurai.Ela acenou e deu um sorriso a irmã.-Kurai!Tava te procurando!**

**Kurai não disse nada e fez cara de "Serio?Eu também "**

**Yulia:Gente essa é minha irmã do meio,a Kurai.**

**Todas (menos a Anina):Oi.**

**Camy:Hã,Kurai...sentai ai-e aponta para o chão -posso fazer um pergunta?**

**Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.**

**Clea:Você está namorando o Rurik?**

**Ela fez cara de indignada e fez que não com a cabeça,como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.**

**Anina:Não?Não gosta dele?**

**Novamente fez que não com a cabeça. **

**Anina:Ah,que bom -Dando um sorriso.**

**Riscky se levantou e começou a olhar para Kurai,como se estivesse checando se estava tudo ok.**

**Riscky:Yulia,sua irmã é doente?**

**Todas (exceto as duas irmãs):KAOLLA!**

**Riscky:Mas é que ela não falou ateh agora!**

**Yulia:Kurai é muda.**

**Riscky:Ah...desculpa - sentado de novo.**

**Yulia:Na verdade,ela não tem nenhum problema físico,ela consegue falar numa boa.Mas parece que ela não tem vontade de falar.**

**Kurai olhou para Yulia e apontou para porta com a cabeça,se levantou e a puxou.**

**Yulia:O que houve?**

**As duas saíram correndo deixando as outras sentadas.**

**Clea:É louca igual a irmã. u.u**

**Camy:Sim.**

**---**

**Yulia:O que você quer me mostrar,Raí-rai?**

**Kurai levou ateh o Saguão de entrada,que continuava lotado.Kurai parou e apontou para um conto da sala.**

**Yulia:Não acredito.**

**Yulia saiu correndo e pula em cima de um garoto de cabelo laranja...vocês já sabem que é o Brooklyn,neh?**

**Brooklyn:Mas o que...?Sai para lá sua pulguenta!**

**Yulia:Nhaaaa!Que saudade de apertar essas suas bochechas fofas! –apertando as bochechas dele.**

**Brooklyn:Me soltaaaaaaa!**

**Garland:Você ama a sua irmã,não é mesmo?**

**Yulia:Garland!E ai tudo beleza?Conhece a minha irmã?Ela estava no Brasil,por isso está bronzeada.Cê não acha que ela fica muito bonita assim?**

**Garland: Ah... o.o**

**----**

**De noite...**

**Ling:Ficou assim:-Lendo um papelzinho**

Grupo A

Primeira luta:

White Tigers x Night Angels

Segunda Luta:

Majestics x Dark Angels

Terceira Luta:

White Tigers x Majestics

Quarta Luta:

Dark Angels x Night Angels

Quinta Luta:

Dark Angels x White Tigers

Sexta Luta:

Night Angels x Majestics

**Ling: Perguntas?**

**Clea:Sim.Porque nós não vamos jogar?**

**Ketz:É!**

**Ling:Porque a escritora resolveu mudar tudo de ultima hora e nós só vamos jogar na próxima fase isso é,no Brasil.**

**Alex:Tenho outra pergunta,porque os nomes das equipes terminam tudo com "Angels"?**

**Mirrage:Não leu o recado que a Brunnekinha-chan postou lá em cima?**

**Alex:Não,eu sempre vou direto para a historia,nunca leio os recados.**

**Ling:Mais alguma pergunta?**

**Kai:Quem são "Dark Angels"?**

**Zoe:Muito bem observado,Kai.**

**Clea:É equipe da sua irmã.**

**Kai:Qual delas?**

**Clea: ¬¬ eu é que não sou.**

**Kai:Sim,porque se você for contar...Só de escritora tem a Ketz e a Brunnekinha,alem das que eu não sei.E de personagens tem a Brunna,Clea...alem das de outras fics que nessa hora a escritora baka não se lembra...**

**Tala:Não acha que falou demais para um capitulo só?**

**Nesse momento,as luzes começaram a piscar.**

**Camy:Acho que vai faltar...**

**Ouviram um grito agudo,e então,tudo se acalmou,mas a luz faltou do mesmo jeito.(u.u)**

**Camy:Luz. ¬¬**

**Tala:E agora o que a gente faz?Ai,desculpa,em quem eu pisei?**

**Riscky:Foi em mim,seu baka!Aiiiii...to com medo!Tenho medo do escuro!**

**Kai:Quem sabe se a gente abrisse a porta,poderia entra alguma luz do corredor.**

**Alex:Sim e poderíamos descobrir o porque da queda de luz.**

**Yulia:Um probleminha,a onde fica a porta?Desculpa,eu quem eu cai?**

**Tala:Em cima de mim. ¬¬**

**Yulia:Ai,to realizada,não vou sair daqui**

**Ketz:ACHEI!**

**Todos:A porta?**

**Ketz:Não uma moeda de 25 cents...**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Quando eles conseguiram achar a porta todos foram (com alguma dificuldade) para o corredor,que estava de fato mais claro por causa do luar que entrava pela janela.**

**Clea:Tah,agora a gente...**

**Mas ela não terminou de falar por que ouviu (ou melhor todos ouviram) um barulho vindo do final do corredor,a parte que estava na escuridão.**

**Camy:Oi.Tem alguém ai?**

**O ruído foi ficando mais alto,e agora parecia um sussurro,como se alguém estivesse recitando uma poesia ou rezando em uma língua diferente.**

**Ling:Que língua é essa?**

**Yulia:É...Russo.**

**----**

The end! E!Acabou esse capitulo!

Tala:Finalmente,não agüento mais isso...

Isso ou a Yumi cara,decide.

Tala:Prefiro ficar aki...

Sabia decisão,mas naum vai mudar muito as coisas...

Tala:Por que?

Yumi (lá longe na esquina):Tala!Talaaaaaa!Cadê tu?

Tala:Ai meu Deus,o que eu faço,tenho que me esconder...

Embaixo da mesa,rápido!

Yumi (chegando):Oi Brunna,viu o Tala?

Quem,o Tala?-lixando as unhas-Aquele de cabelo vermelho,chifrudo...

Yumi:É,esse sim.

Não,não vi não.

Yumi:Ok...TALAAA!-e vai embora.

Tala:Essa foi por pouco...

É foi mesmo...Eu quero algo em troca...por ter de protegido...

Tala:Olha lá o que tu tah pensando...

Não é nada de mais não...

-----Já que a Tama não apareceu no capitulo de hoje...---

Tama-chan:Mew mew meew mmmeeeewww! 'não esqueçam de deixar reviews!'


	13. Chapter 13

Nya!Olha a Bubu aqui de novo!Eu tava lendo a Fic da Kunkcles Girl,que pena que era o ultimo capitulo.Tava muito legal a parte dos filmes...Eu virei Bubu de Neve,o Firekai era o espelho e o Tala era o príncipe .

Outra coisa,já tem quase 60 reviews!

Otaku:E tu achas muito?

Acho.No começo,eu achei que ninguém ia ler a fic,e muito menos mandar reviews para mim.Não sabem como fiquei feliz quando vi que tinham mandado uma.

AVISO SUPER ESPECIAL NADA IMPORTANTE

Eu também to meio confusa com tanta gente na fic...mas se alguém quiser entrar pode,ok?É só mandar uma review dizendo o nome do personagem,personalidade,fera-bit,ataques...e o que mais quiser botar,quanto mais detalhes melhor.Ok?

Vamos a fic então:

**Capitulo 13(Sem idéia para nada -.-)**

**Riscky:Ai,to com medo...-se abraçando na Mirrage.**

**Yulia:Oi...Apareça,talvez possamos de ajudar.**

**Continuou rezando.**

**Thisbet:O que ele está dizendo?**

**Tala:Está sofrendo,precisando de ajuda...**

**Camy:Gente...eu to ficando louca ,mas essa voz estah na minha cabeça!**

**Então eles notaram que a voz não estava vindo do fm do corredor,mas de todos os lugares,como se estivesse nas suas cabeças.**

**As nuvens encobriram a lua,deixando o corredor todo na escuridão.Quando as nuvens deixaram o luar cair sobre eles...**

**Anina:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Ela era a única que estava olhando para o outro lado do corredor,e ali estava uma mulher encostada na parede.Ele estava rezando em russo com um terço na mão.**

**Clea foi chegando perto da mulher que continuava parada na parede.**

**Clea:Tudo bem...O.O - Ela congelou quando a mulher para de rezar e levantou o rosto.Ou que sobrou dele.Seu rosto,seu pescoço e os seus pulsos estavam cortados.E, seu longo vestido preto estava todo manchado de sangue e rasgado. Clea recuou sem dar as costas para aquela mulher.**

**Ketz:Ela...ela está...**

**Ling:Morta. O.o**

**Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Saem correndo desesperados,mas quando dobraram no outro corretor a mulher estava no fim daquele corredor também.E assim era em todos os lugares que eles iam.Bem,o Kai é que estava na frente de todos,e quando virou num outro corredor,deu de cara com a mulher,os seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distancias.Ela abriu os olhos,e falou bem baixinho:**

**Mulher:Boo.**

**Kai:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Deu gritinho e saiu desesperado.**

**Todos:¬¬U...O.O AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Então eles "trombaram" literalmente com os White Tigers.**

**Mirrage:Ai!Minha cabeça!Olha aonde corre...Ah,Ray... o**

**Ray:Nha,oi.**

**Thisbet:Estavam correndo do que?**

**Lee:Da vampira,ora!**

**Tala:Se liga cabeção,é uma fantasma,não um vampira.**

**Kevin:Tenho certeza que era uma vampira.**

**Outro grito.**

**Yulia:Ai,não outro grito não.-ela se vira vê eu correndo.-Brunna?**

**Brunna:Ainda bem...que achei vocês...**

**Camy:O que ouve?**

**Brunna:Horrível...Uma fantasma...**

**Tala:Viu?-para Lee.**

**Brunna:Ela queria cortar meu pescoço...-e abraço o Tala( D )**

**Clea:Vocês viram para onde o Kai foi?**

**Tala:Brunna?Está com calafrio...-começo a cheirar o pescoço dele e meus olhos que eram castanhos ficam vermelhos.**

**Brunna:Me perdoe...**

**Yulia:TALA SAI DAÍ! ELA É A VAMPIRA!**

**Tala:QUE!-me empurrando pro chão.**

**Brunna:Hauhahauahuahuahuahuahuah!-risada maligna.**

**Nessa hora as nuvens fizeram o favor de esconder a lua,e quando o luar voltou,eu já tinha sumido. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kai andava sozinho por um corredor sombrio.Estava estranhando que todos do hotel haviam sumido.E para falar a verdade,estava com um pouco de medo daquele silencio.Meio estranho Kai Hiwatari estar com medo do silencio e de estar sozinho,mas era a verdade.Ele ouviu um uivo bem alto,e olhou para a janela,e notou que era lua cheia.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mariah:O que foi isso?**

**Zoe:Um uivo,tonta.**

**Mariah:Não fala comigo assim!**

**Zoe:Eu falo do jeito que quiser com quem eu quiser!**

**Clea:Ah,Kai!-avistando ele no fim do corredor.Ela sai correndo e pula nos braços dele.Não preciso nem escrever que Ling,Ketz,Zoe etc... pularam em cima dele também.**

**Camy:Que porta é aquela?**

**Alex:Acho que é ali que ficam os chaves de força.**

**Riscky:Tem,alguém ali dentro.Apontando para a porta.**

**Era verdade,tinha alguém ali dentro e estava tentando abrir a porta.A pessoa cansou de tentar abrir a maçaneta,e começou a empurrar a porta com o corpo.Todos ouviram um "Ai,minha cabeça".**

**Todos:¬¬U Será que não precisa de uma ajuda,não?**

**Alex vai lá e simplesmente abre a porta.**

**Nicole:Ah,oi Alex-estava com a cara toda vermelha e estava segurando algo com as mãos.**

**Tala:O que estava fazendo ali dentro,Nicole?**

**Nicole:Eu posso explicar...-e olhou para a janela e viu aquela lua bem cheinha,com seu brilho tão misterioso- não...isso eu não posso explicar...**

**Em um outro corredor..**

**Garland:...O que você...**

**Brooklyn olhava fixamente para a fantasma,e ela fazia o mesmo.Ele fez sinal para Garland esperar,e então a fantasma caiu desmaiada no chão.**

**Garland:O que você fez com ela?**

**Brooklyn:Nada.-e vai ate a fantasma.Os machucados,a roupa rasgada tudo havia sumido.Ali só estava a mulher desmaiada.Ou melhor,a garota.**

**Garland:É a...Erika.**

**---THE END---**

Nya,acabou mais um capitulo,foi bem curtinho esse,neh?Eu queria fazer um especial de dia dos namorados,mas eu não to com muita imaginação para isso u.u .

Recado:

Otaku:Outro?

É, eu atualizei a minha outra fic,eu imploro,passem lá ok?

Bem,mandem reviews e

JA NE!


End file.
